Nadine Athena Zabini
by Novanna Malfoy
Summary: Hermione thinks she's just your average teenage witch until she finds out she's adopted. Follow her through her new life filled with humour, darkness, romance, pain and fun-filled memories. chp 3 25% done. This is my first story so be kind!
1. Prologue

**Nadine Athena Zabini**

**Prologue**

The twentieth of August 1980 was a cold, dark, bleak and wet day. Completely the opposite of what the Zabini's felt. The day before had been the birth of their two wonderful children.

"What should we call them?" asked Christopher Zabini as he stared lovingly down at the two beautiful children in his wife's arms.

"I was thinking Blaise for the boy, after my grandfather." asked Alexandria softly.

"How about Blaise Xavier, after both our grandfathers. I think I remember being told that they had once been good friends." Christopher thought out loud.

"Blaise Xavier Zabini. It works. But what about our lovely baby girl?" and both parents turned their eyes to the almost identical baby girl with clumps of dark hair and big grey-blue eyes.

"How about Nadine?"

"Nadine?"

"I just thought it sounded nice." smiled Christopher. Alexandria smiled at her husbands suggestion.

"Nadine Athena Zabini? I like it." she said softly to herself.

"Me too." agreed Christopher.

"Alex, Chris!" Narcissa exclaimed as she walked in with a two month old Draco.

"Cissa, Lucius! How are you? How is little Draco?" Alex asked.

"Draco's been fine. Wow! Look at your two! A boy and a girl. What are their names?"

"Blaise Xavier and Nadine Athena."

"That's beautiful…" sighed Narcissa happily.

"Is Draco's middle name Lucius?"

"Yes, I quite like the name even if Lucius himself doesn't." laughed Narcissa.

"It's going to be great! They're going to be in the same year at Hogwarts!"

"I know! We will need to start teaching them early though, I don't want them to go Hogwarts with out a bit of knowledge in spells, I feel sorry for all the muggleborns that start there."

"I know its terrible, you think they'd give them a years notice so they can practice a few things, obviously not spells, that's illegal…"

"Christopher, could I talk to you outside." Lucius said quietly as the two women talked excitedly about the upcoming events they wanted to plan for their children. They walked out the door but Lucius kept walking until they got out onto the quiet night street. The weather had mainly staid the same, wet and cold.

"Why are we out here?" asked Chris, now slightly worried.

"I need to tell you something." Lucius said grimly.

"Well I got that part, but what is it?"

"A prophecy came to the ministry yesterday. I cannot remember it word for word but it stated that twins would be born in the month of September, they would be a boy and a girl and the girl would posses the Black Power and would be the key to helping another prophecy which will decide the fate of the Dark Lords demise."

"Okay but what has this got to do with us?" asked Chris quietly, hoping that he was not telling him what he was.

"I've checked all the birth records of magical children for this past September and you and Alex are the only couple who have had twins. I'm so sorry but if the Dark Lord find out about this then you're as good as dead. You'll have to put Nadine into hiding. It would not do for all of you to go into hiding, that would seem suspicious." Lucius said quietly to his best friend.

"No. it cant be. Not Nadine. How could this happen? How could I tell Alex? I can't do that to her. It would break her heart. We've barely had them two weeks. We can't give them up." Chris rambled on all the while silent tears started to descend down his cheeks which were tinged pink from the cold.

"I'm so sorry but you wont need to give up both, only Nadine. You could keep Blaise and tell the dark lord that she was taken from the hospital at night. it's the only way to keep Nadine and the rest of your family safe, and also if the prophecy is true then she is the Key to destroying the Dark Lord. That is if your Occlumency is up to scratch and he doesn't read your thoughts."

Christopher thought it over and decided that he couldn't risk the lives of his family and possibly millions more if the prophecy was true.

"Alright." he said weakly and started to walk back to the hospital room.

As soon as he walked in Alexandria knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked as the smile that she had slowly melted.

Christopher spent the next hour explaining what they needed to do and consoling his wife as she sobbed hysterically into his shoulder.

A week later Christopher was walking up the door of a young couple that he had been observing for the past week. After watching a breakdown they had when finding out that they could not have children and then how they lived with the fact and continued to do their duties with work and such. He learned that they were not the richest of people but were still well off as they owned their own private dentistry. He decided they were the best choice for his child. His only problem was that his daughter would grow up not knowing what magic was and what amazing powers she held as the couple were muggles.

He walked up to the doorstep and lay the cot with the small sleeping baby on the step and placed a warming charm on her. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead of now brown hair after Dumbledore had placed the Glamour charm on her.

He sat a small envelope in the cot along with a silver necklace with emerald green jewels in the shape of a snake.

He stood their for a couple of seconds and then quickly knocked the door and apparated around the corner. He listened as he heard a woman's cry and a mans exclamations. He waited until he heard the door close and apparated back to his home to comfort his wife who was grieving for their child which they would not get to see until her sixteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nadine Athena Zabini**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom late one night. Eighteenth of August to be exact. The day before her sixteenth birthday. She lay thinking about everything that had happened since she found out she was a witch.

Five years. It didn't seem like five years. She could remember every tiny detail. The owl pecking at the window. Her parents not allowing it in incase of diseases. The way she deliberately went out her way to go against what they had said. That was the very first time she had ever not done what she was told but she had felt drawn to the owl. She let it in and took the letter from its leg. She opened it up and stared amazed at what it said. Her mother later took the letter from her and told her it was rubbish and sent her to her room. Later that night Dumbledore turned up and explained that it was all true. Her life changed that night.

She looked around her room and noticed that it hadn't changed at all since that night. Her violet walls, cherry wood drawers and bed, small en suit bathroom, almost walk-in wardrobe and her deep violet bed spread and curtains.

As she lay on her bed she started to get strangely nervous for no reason at all. She thought about anything at all that she could be nervous for.

iThe fact I can have sex legally? No that's not it./i She laughed at the thought and realised she didn't really care for that. iI'm Hermione Granger. I'm a Gryffindor. I do NOT get nervous. I am brave. I think…/i

Over the past year she had been doubting her over all Gryffindor-ness. For the past year hadn't felt like she had in past years, like she could go through anything, she felt more like that situations were becoming hopeless and that's she should just run away and save her neck but each time she thought this she felt guilty because she knew Harry and Ron were putting themselves in the same danger.

She'd also felt more mischievous. She would take random walks outside after curfew and sneak bottles of fire whiskey into the castle for secret parties she herself

planned. One time in a potions class with the Slytherins she even stuck up for them even though she new it was them that started the fight with Ron. She was starting to feel a little detached from her friends. They were always trying to save someone or something and all she really wanted was to live a normal teenagers life. As a witch of course.

She hated to admit it but she thought that the Slytherins probably had more fun at Hogwarts than the three of them did these days. Of course she new about everything that had been happening with the Dark Lord (she only said his name when she was with Harry because secretly it freaked her out) but she also thought it could be left with the adults until they had enjoyed their life at Hogwarts as teenagers.

That was mainly the reason why she had been boyfriend hunting the year before. She learned a simple spell that de-frizzed her hair after she washed it and asked Ginny, Parvati and Lavender for make-up advise and soon she started to look okay. Not as good as the others as they had started to get curves, even Ginny who was in the years bellow, but she seemed to stay stick like with a little puppy fat.

She started a small relationship with Dean Thomas but it turned out to all be physical, not that she didn't enjoy it, she just wanted to also be able to talk but when they weren't snogging they were shy and embarrassed around each other.

She then decided that there had to be more talking in her relationships so she tried a couple of Ravenclaws but it seemed all they did was talk so none of them worked.

She tried one with a Hufflepuff but that turned out where he was so shy that he could barely hold her hand, never mind a kiss or two.

Then she thought about the Slytherins. She'd always had a crush on Malfoy but what straight female didn't? She thought of Blaise but for some reason that just seemed strange and then Nott but that was a big no-no as he was anti mud bloods, but then again, what Slytherin wasn't? So she quickly stopped any thought on that and thought of any people she could try. By this time she had of course turned into to the Gryffindor slut, well no one called that to her face because she was head prefect of their year but she still heard the rumours. She just ignored them and continued her search.

That's when she thought of him. Ron. She had always liked him anyway so she thought, why not. On the train back from Hogwarts for summer she asked Ron out abut was devastated when he just laughed in her face. She'd been turned down before, asked out and dumped before, even fainted on before by a highly unpopular and shy Hufflepuff but never had she been laughed in the face at. She realised that this was the worse because it was a cross of embarrassment and hurt.

She ran away after that and didn't talk to him all of summer except for an awkward letter or two mainly forced by Harry but that was it.

She guessed that she may have been nervous about going to see Ron again when school starts but she had a feeling that wasn't it. After a while she drifted off to sleep, strangely, dreaming about what life would be like if she had been in Slytherin.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling refreshed, her nerves gone and feeling more relaxed than she had in years even though at the time she hadn't realised it.

She saw a small pile of presents waiting for her to open at the bottom of her bed. She picked up the biggest which happened to be from her parents and she could tell straight away from the shape that it was clothes of some sort. She opened it and found a t-shirt with a picture of the band iScorpions/i on the front and the picture from their latest album iPure Instinct/i, the album and some iRoxy/i t-shits that she had seen and asked if she could get. They were highly fashionably and completely sexy, she was surprised her parents had even considered getting them.

She opened another package and found a really nice pair of low-slung boot cut jeans from Ginny, she saw that they were designer and wondered how she could afford them(no offence to her but they were expensive), she just thought that maybe Fred and George had finally let her do that summer job she'd been asking for.

She opened a large present from Rod and found several books that she'd been looking for that she couldn't find. She guessed he probably asked Harry to ask Dumbledore to find them since she herself had scoured both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and not found them anywhere.

She saw another present, from Harry this time, which looked like a rather large book but when she opened it she realised that it was a photo album. I contained a photo of her, Ron and Harry by a tree next to the lake; a photo of Harry and Ron; a photo of the Gryffindor Quidditch team; a photo of the Weasley's in Egypt; a photo of her and Ron; one of her and Harry; one of her and Ginny out the back of the Burrow; a copy of the one Harry had of the old Order and one of the new Order; a picture of all the Gryffindor's from their year plus a few extra's such as Collin, Dennis and Ginny; and last of all a picture of the three of them standing with their arms around each other, Hermione in the middle, wearing their dress clothes for Harry's sixteenth which Dumbledore insisted that use the Great Hall in Hogwarts for which was opened through the floo for everyone to get to. It was good that they had agreed as over a hundred people turned up which surprised Harry because he had never knew that he had so many friends, eve if a few were only people he had only talked to once or twice. It seemed so strange to his because even though there were over a hundred people, he knew every one of them.

She saw that there were hundreds of unused pages for her to fill. She flicked to the end where she saw that there were a few pictures that Harry had left at the back for her to place in if she wanted. One was a copy of the photo of Harry's parents; one of Hagrid with Fang outside his hut; one of Ron and Harry fighting in the lake in second year while it was still warm; another taken of Hermione in second year when she had been petrified with Harry and Ron sitting tearfully at either side of her, holding her hand; a picture of her and Dean kissing that Harry had taken as a joke to annoy her; and then one last picture of both the boys kissing her on the cheek at the same time at the end of first year on the train home.

She carefully placed each picture into a wallet in the album and flicked through all the unused pages, hoping that they would have time to fill them. She tearfully placed it carefully in the top drawer of her closet where she was sure it wouldn't get damaged. She read the card that Harry had put in with the present.

iDear Hermione,

Happy sixteenth birthday! You finally caught up! Hope its been great for you and hope that we'll see you sometime before we board the Hogwarts Express. I know you and Ron aren't on the best terms but we all really miss you, including Ron even if he wont say it out loud, he still has that photo of you next to his bed.

Hope you like the photo album. I thought it would be good since you into the whole 'preserving memories' thing. The album is one of those ones we saw in the book store that never fills up no matter how much you put in it and it never gets any bulkier than it already is.

Say hi to your parents from all of us and hope to see you soon,

Love from

Harry

x x x /i

She stuck the card in the cover of the album and proceeded to put all her other presents away. She put the Scorpions CD into the player and got all her stuff for a shower. She picked out her strap, Scorpions t-shirt and the pair of jeans that Ginny had gotten her to wear.

She ruffled her hand through her hair and noticed that it seemed a little short. She dismissed it as the hairdresser the other day taking a little too much off. It was also silkier so she thought she must not have taken the sleekness charm off before she went to bed the night before.

She spent a whole half an hour in the shower just relishing the warmth. When she finally stepped out she put the towel around her wet body, tying it so that it wouldn't come undone and collected her wand. She put on the hair charms, quick-dry, sleekness, softness and anti-frizz. She got dressed and noticed that she seemed skinnier. She tried to pass it off as her finally losing her puppy fat, but noticed that she had all of a sudden gotten curvier and her skin seemed a little darker, more olive-y. starting to freak out she turned to the mirror.

Down stairs Jean and Greg Granger were sitting at the kitchen table with an old tattered envelope and a shiny silver necklace.

"Do think it will really happen? I never understood what the letter meant until that year she came home telling us about appearance charms and such and do you think they'll really come for her?" asked Jean softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know, I really don't know." said Greg.

They sat reading the letter over and over again until they heard an extremely high pitched scream which lasted about 30 seconds.

"God, she has a set of lungs on her." chuckled Greg sadly as he stood up. They heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. They moved to the door as to see what extraordinary change had happened to their beloved Hermione.

The Grangers gasped as Hermione ran into the living room wearing only a towel but that was not what shocked them.

Hermione screamed as she saw her reflection. Her once unruly, brown, curly, mass of hair had turned just lower than shoulder length, black sleek curls. Her once honey brown eyes and turned a shocking blue grey and her face had almost changed completely. She was now a lot skinnier but her face only showed this slightly. It was no longer chubby but still had enough roundness to make her seem pretty. Her once pale slightly thin lips had turned full and a rosy red.

He hair still shocked her though and thought that maybe she had cast a wrong charm. She undid all the charms that she did but hair stayed exactly the same as with them. She hated to admit it but the reflection in the mirror was beautiful and strangely reminded her of someone.

She shook herself and screamed again. She ran down the stairs to ask what her parents ha done to her. As soon as she walked into the room she knew by their face that they had nothing to do with her appearance but the fact that they were waiting for her meant that they knew something.

"What exactly is going on!" she demanded after a few seconds of her parents taking in her appearance.

"I… I ah… I…" her mother stuttered. This wasn't the Hermione they knew. This was a completely different person. They knew this would happen but it still came as a shock. They had also noticed that over the past year her attitude had also changed drastically. She became more appearance cautious and more daring and defiant but they never said anything because they were afraid that it was starting early and didn't want to trigger anything. They wanted to keep their Hermione as long as possible.

"I demand to know what is going on this instant! And don't say you don't know, I can see it in your eyes! You know something about this! Tell me this instant!" she raged.

"Hermione, honey, " Greg started then paused for a second. "you're adopted."


End file.
